


Duty

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Arcee takes care of a sparkling.





	Duty

Arcee was always glad to think that the war was over. It meant she could finally relax, let down her guard and enjoy Cybertron again. Earth had been interesting, but many times she found herself pining for her home planet. The good energon, the mechs and femmes she used to know. 

Home. 

During the war Arcee liked reminiscing hanging out at The Place or at Maccadams or simply in the Autobot base, partying, drinking, playing games and just having fun. She recalled these memories fondly with Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and occasionally Ratchet. Down time during the war was a rare thing, which made Arcee more glad to make up for it now. 

She was grateful all of them had survived. Team Prime, at the very least. She was grateful all her fallen comrades had come back to life. 

However, resurrections meant more sparklings which meant Arcee was on sparkling-sitting duty. 

The sparkling of the day was Veracity, Blackrainer and Lure's second sparkling.

The two had opted for a plain matte black body, not designed for combat but more meant for aerial maneuverability and speed. It seemed Blackrainer was hoping for Veracity to enter some flying competitions, if only he would drop his meddlesome fear of heights. 

Veracity was small. Not small enough to fit in Arcee's servo, but small enough that she could pick him up easily. 

Blackrainer and Lure were both busy with their first sparkling, Trailblazer, so they had asked Arcee and Bumblebee to take care of Veracity, who was apparently a handful. 

Arcee sighed as she glanced at the small sparkling transforming and transforming back, picking him up to make sure his T-cog wasn't worn out too soon. Bumblebee hadn't arrived yet. 

Veracity chirped and reached out for a hug.

Arcee pulled him close, feeling the soft hum of his tiny spark. It reminded her of the old days when she cared for sparklings, before the war. 

Veracity didn't seem like as much of a handful than Blackrainer had made out. Arcee was confident she could get through this. Only twelve hours to go. 

When Bumblebee arrived Veracity had gone into recharge on his front, his wings sticking up in the air unlike his sire's. Blackrainer kept his wings angled down, which didn't make sense because doing that used up energy. 

Arcee shushed the muscle car the moment he stepped into Veracity's abode. Bumblebee said, "Where's Veracity?"

Arcee said, "Recharging in his room. What took you so long?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Traffic."

"Oh."

"So," Bumblebee said, his doorwings rising slightly. "What do you wanna do while he's recharging?" 

Arcee opened her messages with Blackrainer on her datapad. "I was given private instructions from Blackrainer to feed a turbofox behind the house. Private instructions as in, we can't let Lure know."

"Primus," said Bumblebee. "That can't be good. By the way, are we getting paid for this?"

Arcee nodded. "Yes. Blackrainer seems very rich."

"Rich and famous," Bumblebee agreed. "He appeared in the news again."

"I didn't know he was famous," said Arcee. 

"You live under a rock," Bumblebee pointed out. 

Arcee said, "Shut up," and went to the kitchen area to find the turbofox's fuel. Blackrainer had said it was under the fifth counter, and Arcee opened it to find a pile of energon treats. She didn't know how he hid this from Lure.

[The turbofox might be hostile to you, so leave the treats on the ground and refrain from engaging.]

"It's really my fault for offering to help someone who lives in the middle of nowhere," Arcee reflected. "At least I'm not alone. I have Bee."

"Yeah, you do," Bee said, startling her. He laughed as the treats scattered, and helped her pick them up. "You'll never be alone."

"Is that so."

"Yes. You'll always have me." And he said this so earnestly and sweetly tha Arcee was touched, but she hid it. 

"Come on, Mr Silvertongue. Let's go feed a turbofox."

They left the treats at the designated location and went back to the house to make sure that Veracity was still alive. In hindsight Arcee realized Bee should have stayed behind and watched Veracity, because when Lure checked in on them they were still outside and couldn't answer whether his sparkling was alright until Bee decided to lie. 

Reasons not to hire Arcee and Bumblebee. 

Veracity was a sparkling that didn't need much attention, thankfully, but he started wailing suddenly when he was consuming his evening energon, slapping it from the tabletop. The force field that shaped the enegon held, which just served to irritate him further. He wanted it to smash. He wanted it to splatter all over the place. And it hadn't, so he had to make it.

He slipped down from his chair and brought his fist down on the cube. 

Bumblebee immediately leapt to action, picking Veracity up and getting a cloth to clean up the mess. He passed the screaming sparkling to Arcee, and got rid of the cloth.

"Wow," said Arcee, stunned. Veracity was still wailing in her audio receptors and she wanted him to shut up but telling him that would only make it worse. 

"Shh, Veracity calm down," said Bee, skilfully shushing the sparkling. 

"You'd make a great parent," Arcee said, meaning it. She smiled and was pleased when he returned the smile. 

"You'd almost make a good parent but you could use some work," he told her. "Practice makes perfect."

"Sounds like you know sparklings very well."

"I do." Bumblebee thought for a moment. "I used to sparkling-sit on pre-war Cybertron." 

"So did I, but I'm not even close to your level of skill."

Bee shrugged, stroking Veracity's wings. "Like I said, practice makes perfect."

"Yes." She found another cube of energon for Veracity. His little tantrum seemed to be over, but she kept a wary optic on him anyway. 

"We're gonna be fine," said Bee. "Taking care of a sparkling? Pfft. Easy."

Arcee had to admit that she was impressed with his natural ability to calm sparklings down, but she didn't say so because he would be insufferable if she inflated his ego. 

For the rest of the night they worked together to take care of Veracity, and did a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad.


End file.
